childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
DDP Chucky 4
Chucky #4 is the fourth issue of ''Chucky''. Plot At Jade’s house, Rose talks with Lisa about the strange happenings these past couple of days. She knows that neither Jade nor Jesse murdered anyone, but Lisa mentions that Jade had a flamethrower and was acting like a completely different person. She questions how much they even know about Jade, as Lisa only met her through an AA meeting. Yet Rose begins to consider that their story of Chucky the killer doll may not just be an urban legend. Just then her phone rings, and the police officers there with them begin tracing the call when she answers it. Jade tells Rose that she and Lisa have to keep moving, but her friends insist that she turn herself in. While this conversation is happening, Chucky sneaks into the house through the basement window and picks up a nail gun before storming into the living room. He fires the nail gun rapidly killing all of the police officers, but missing Rose and Lisa as they duck behind the couch. He grabs Lisa by her hair and prepares to shoot her, but accidentally unplugs the nail gun before he can do anything. Taking this opportunity, Rose smashes him in the head with a vase allowing the two women to run away into the garage. The doll takes a fireplace poker and chases after them, as Jade listens in on the phone, unable to help her friends. After shutting the garage door, Rose and Lisa notice that the car’s exhaust is running, filling the room with carbon monoxide. Lisa attempts to open the door, only to find Chucky having blocked the exit by pushing a bookcase over. Smashing the car’s windows with a baseball bat, Rose finds that Chucky had tampered with it, making it unable to shut off. And as Lisa tries to break the door down with an axe, the two of them begin to lose consciousness and collapse on the ground. Chucky picks up Lisa’s cellphone to taunt Jade about killing her friends, and finally explains his reasons for destroying her life to her; it was her fault that he is still trapped in his doll body. He reveals that he has Jesse, and will kill him unless she meets him at her uncle Warren’s house, alone and unarmed. Police chief Murphy interviews a little boy about something that he saw that could potentially help Jesse and Jade, as they babysat him recently. The boy tells him that he snuck out of his room a few nights ago to try and watch Jade undress, and instead saw her and Jesse having sex. After Murphy and another officer leave the home, they talk to themselves about their homicide case. With this new information they know that the two of them were babysitting at the time of Preston’s murder, and Jade was at work during the trailer park murders. As they wonder who is the real killer, Jade has driven to Warren’s old house. Just as she walks out of her truck she is ambushed by the police, handcuffed and taken into the police cruiser. Unbeknownst to them, Chucky hitches a ride on the bottom of the car and follows them to the police station. Meanwhile, a group of teenagers make their way to an abandoned cabin to smoke marijuana. They discover Jesse inside, hands ties to the ceiling. One of them attempts to pull him down but stops when he notices he is too slippery. Because they are holding a large amount of pot and don’t want to get caught, they call 911 and leave Jesse alone to be found by the paramedics. He is taken quickly to the ER, leaving chief Murphy to investigate the crime scene. Finding jars full of Jesse and Jade’s hair and nail clippings, he finally understands that Chucky is the killer. Back at the police station, Murphy gets the news that Lisa, Rose, and the officers with them were all found murdered. Back at the police station Jade is placed into a jail cell with another inmate, and Chucky decides pop in and let her know he is going to kill her husband. She screams for someone to let help, and as her inmate tells her to keep it down she elbows the woman in the face. A group of officers swarm the cell, holding her down and tranquilizing her. Luckily, Murphy makes it in time to break the other officers apart, telling them that they have the wrong person and taking her away to recover in the station’s staff room. Rushing to the hospital, he alerts the other officers to set up a four-block perimeter around the building and to be on the lookout for a homicidal Good Guy doll. Now in a hospital bed, Jesse is approached by a nurse. He wearily warns her to hide him because Chucky is still out there, and the nurse tells him that the police are guarding the entrance to his room. Angrily, he grabs her screaming that it is not enough. She alerts the officers outside to restrain him while she drugs him into a deep sleep, and they all leave Jesse alone. Although the officer outside is supposed to be guarding him, he is instead reading a magazine. This allows Chucky to kill a nearby nurse, slit the officer’s throat, and sneak into Jesse’s room. Climbing up the bed, he stabs Jesse in the chest but is hit in the head with a unscrewed toilet seat by a nurse. Chucky is thrown so hard that he smashes the door, only angering him further. With a thin piece of the string he jumps onto the nurse’s shoulders and strangles her to death, just as Jesse’s heartbeat stops completely. Murphy and the other officers arrive in time to witness Chucky escaping down the laundry chute. Doctors hurry to Jesse’s side to try and resuscitate him, as Murphy gets word that Chucky got past the police perimeter by using the vents. He drives back to the station to talk to Jade, reassuring her that Jesse managed to survive the attack and they now have him secured somewhere safe. Relieved, Jade recognizes that if Chucky believes he killed Jesse, there is nothing left for him to do except go after her. As Murphy goes to the door, he is suddenly stabbed through the back by Chucky. Jade hits him with a coat rack and runs out to warn the other officers, making her way outside and getting into a car. Once she begins driving away, Chucky climbs up from the undercarriage and throws his knife through the windshield, causing the car to crash into the side of a building. Jade runs down the street and steals someone's bicycle. Badly charred, Chucky gets on a moped and chases after her, sticking his knife through her spokes and flipping the bicycle over. Not giving up, she continues to run and hops a fence to get back to her house. Chucky breaks through the fence and follows close behind, furiously recounting how it was all her fault that he is not a human anymore. She kicks the doll down the stairs, locking the vault-like door behind her. At the same time the police arrive at her house only to find that Jade had activated her house's security system, locking all of the doors with steel coverings. While fighting Chucky, Jade explains to him that she always knew that he would return, which was why she bought the house from a man who prepped it as a nuclear war bunker and customized it in wait for the killer doll's return. With him pinned by the door, she slams it repeatedly into his head taking a chunk out of his skull before he can get away. Armed with his knife, he lunges at her while she swings at him with her chainsaw. Stabbing her in the stomach, he takes one of the grenades from her belt, pulling the pin and preparing to throw it at her. She shoots his arm clean off before he does anything, commenting that even if she dies in here, he would be stuck forever as she has the door codes. Quickly running to an escape hatch, the two of them make it out before the grenade explodes. However, Jade makes it into the second room before Chucky, locking him in as his room fills with a flammable gas. She tells him that he has no one to blame but himself, as all of the pain he inflicted made her into this, before pressing a button and igniting the gas. Burning to death, Chucky screams to her that he will be back before finally falling silent. Finished with her mission, Jade leaves the house and meets with Jesse at the police safehouse, comforting him that the killer doll is dead. But back at her house, Chucky's soul leaves his burnt husk and travels to a nearby landfill, entering a pile of Good Guy dolls causing them all to come alive. Cover Variants Cece2afa129dc316132ec4a86a550aaa.jpg Category:Comics